


I Wish You Could Lie To Me

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	I Wish You Could Lie To Me

**Title:** I Wish You Could Lie To Me  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill, movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Konami, Christopher Gans, Roger Avery and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Mirror @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Dark!drabble  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None.

It’s fogged over, like that place, and when she swipes her hand across it turns into a rusty, broken brown. No reflection now, hasn’t been one there for years, since Then. There’s a memory instead; it plays out the same every time - the ashes swirl, cling to the condensation as the world shifts. She can almost feel it under her fingers, the silk and the burning. _Her._

Writhing on the sooty floor, pushing, begging, Cybil had been so Alive and whole and everything Rose had ever wanted, and she can see her. Just within reach.

But the mirror lies.


End file.
